bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Walker
Matt Walker '(マットウォーカー, Mattou~ōkā'') A 15 year old kid who has sucessfully mastered his Fullbringer powers. Personality Matt is usually portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting, easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb. He always attempts to hide his own fears about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). Despite his immaturity, Ben is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself even when he dislikes them. This cause him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally act against reason. When meeting an enemy in trouble, he'll usually attempt to help him rather than win the hard way. While this somehow overly idealistic nature is often criticized by his Boss ( the Fullbring boss) , most characters usually consider it as Matt's most important quality. When seeing people getting hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Matt tends to get mad and acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. When Matt becomes willing to kill anyone if necessary, acting ruthless, aggressive and pessimistic. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Matt is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills. When he occasionally put his immaturity aside, he's shown to be a responsible leader as well as a very competent fighter. It's also evident that he actually is extremely smart in some respects, possessing advanced intuition. Appearance Matt has messy silver hair, with purple tips that stem hair color. Matt is often seen with a relaxed look on his face, having rather tanned skin. Matt appears to look innocent, and like a child. He has big blue eyes and wears a white plain shirt with a green jacket with white furr on the edges of the hoodie, and end of the sleaves. He has on regular blue pants and greenwith white converse. Around his neck, he has ear-buds hanging and in his pocket he has an Ipod. History Power and Abilities '''Enhanced speed: Despite not using any known form of speed enhancement, Matt is rather quick on his feet. Average Hakuda skills: Matt's hand to hand combat ailities is that of an average teen. He is able too kick, and throw powerful punches, and use combos. High spiritual pressure: Matt possesses considerable amounts of spiritual energy, enough to be able to stand up to someone like a Vice Captain, and 3rd seated officer. Weakness: Durability (in using speed, and strength), no idea on swordmanship or any other kind of combat,If the device allowing him to produce sound ( his fullbring device) is hit with a strong hit, the fullbring disactivated. Has a limit on using his fullbring 2 times a day because it takes alot of reiatsu. Can be over powered by strong opponents who have great speed, and strength. FullBringer Skill Grade: Agility ('B''' ), Fullbring (A''' ), Hakuda ('''C ).'' Fullbring "Hibiki Hibiki" (響き響き Echo Echo) the name of his Fullbring. With the the command "The Sound of Waves (潮騒, Shiosai) " his "ear-buds" or headphones that he has around his neck turn into neck-microphones connected with an "over-ear" or DJ headphones . Fullbring abilities: The neck microphone allows him to scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and blasting through walls. He also has the ability to duplicate himself but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out, or killed without hampering the original. His cloning capabilities seems to have a limit of 5 clones. *'Clones': Nate can duplicate himself ,or clone himself up two 5 clones. Nate uses his clones for distractions or when he fights a bigger opponent with double the speed and strength. Also with his clones he can uses techniques such as Hei no Funoto (塀の粉砕音 Wall of Smashing Sound) where he and his clones get together and holding their arms to let out a loud scream with vast results. In addition to techniques like that he has anther one called "Hibiki Wana" (響き罠 Echo Trap) where he and his clones attack from all directions, and keep sending out sonic screams until the victim is knocked out or defeated. Though the clones are effective, once hit they are easily destroyed. *'Sound Wave Interference': He can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). He mostly uses this ability to prank people or another way of distraction when eh is near objects like speakers. *'Enhanced Speed': Through Fullbring, Matt can move far more quickly than usual. Matt's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light," which indicates that it is preparing for his next high speed movement. The speeed which Matt uses would be classified as Vice Captain level. Trivia Quotes References